


as in a morning sunrise

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angsty Breakfast Femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Simmons is back.”</p>
<p>Those three words, are enough to have Skye flying half-way across the world with hardly any hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as in a morning sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandralee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/gifts).



> For a fic swap with the lovely Alessandra, we used the Ao3 tag generator, and after like ten tries it came up with "Angsty Breakfast Femslash" which is actually a pretty decent prompt.

“Simmons is back.”

Those three words, left on a voicemail, are enough to have Skye flying half-way across the world with hardly any hesitation. Her Secret Warriors will be fine for a few days without their _fearless leader_ , at least that’s what Lincoln had said before he practically forced on of their cars off on her.

 The playground is much like she remembers. They’ve rebuild the buildings that were damaged in the inhuman attack, and for a second she can pretend the time has rewound itself. The same familiar faces are mulling about, a little hint relief on some of their features that had not been there when Skye had left all those months before.

There’s some checking in that she has to do, a lanyard Keonig has to hand her, and a quick morning meeting with Coulson before she can finally go search for Jemma. The first place she checks is the labs, and then when she isn’t there the infirmary – it’s a nurse in there, who helpfully points Skye on her way to the kitchens.

She can tell Jemma had known she was coming, because there’s two plates of breakfast carefully laid out, though Jemma’s food remains almost untouched as she stares down at her own plate. It’s a bit eerie.

“I heard you were back at the base,” Jemma says, her voice barely even pretending to be casual.

Maybe coming back was a mistake. She probably should have given Jemma more time to recover, came back when it all wasn’t so fresh. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Jemma doesn’t say anything to that, and Skye knows that should be her clue to continue.

Though really she is not even sure where to begin, so she pokes at her breakfast with the most intense expressions, slowly cutting her pancakes into minuscule bite sized pieces. She can tell Jemma’s watching her, the tea cup that she had picked up just before Skye took her seat has yet to be set down onto its little plate.

When she finally does drag her eyes upwards with a hint of reluctance that makes Skye almost feel shy again, the look on Jemma’s face makes her want to turn away again.

But she doesn’t get the chance, for Jemma speaks up quicker than her, “It was weird, when I woke up. One of the first people I asked for was you, but they said you’d left. Not just away on a mission, but _gone_.”

Skye grimaces. “Technically, you left first.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Jemma replies, voice quiet and tight, “I was sucked up by a Kree stone, taken to…” She trails off and shakes her head. The tea cup finally getting set down, by shaking hands, that she folds into her lap before Skye can focus on the shaking for long. “I wouldn’t have left the team, _our_ team, if I had had a choice.”

“I know,” Skye replies, “But it was different for me, after what happened with my family, everything was different. I haven’t been the same for a while, and there’s people out there, people like me who need help.”

She doesn’t know when she started raising her voice, but by time the final words ring out they seem to echo in the expanse of the kitchen.

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Skye says, standing up to leave.

Though she makes it not too steps before, Jemma’s up as well, her hand around Skye’s wrist, holding her in place.

“Jemma, I-“

That’s as far as she gets, because her next words are swallowed up by the press of lips against her. The lips that Skye used to dream about kissing, were now kissing her as if this might be the only chance they get. It takes her a moment to respond in kind, but eventually she does, her arms coming up to hold Jemma in place, because Skye already lost her once and she’s not about to lose her again.

They seem to kiss for an eternity, but it may be just a minute, before Jemma pulls back – there’s worry in her features, as if she could still doubt that this was something Skye was very much into.

It’s only when Skye grins at her, happy and no longer anxious as she had been moments before, that Jemma seems to relax, a sigh of relief passing from her lips.

“When I was over there, trapped and not sure how to get back, I promised myself that if I ever did end up in my own world again, I would do that,” Jemma explains, her cheeks turning just the hint of pink, “But then you were gone and I thought that I’d missed my chance.”

“You hadn’t,” Skye reassures her, “You haven’t. Never really could, because I’ve been practically in love with you since the first time we met?”

“Really,” Jemma sounds genuinely surprised, “Because I thought you were terrible mad at us for kidnapping you away from your normal life and pushing all the weirdness on you?”

Skye shrugs a bit at that. “I’m used to the weirdness by now, actually, I think I like the weirdness, the weirder the better.”

That gets a laugh out of Jemma. Skye hadn’t realized just how much she missed the sound of Jemma’s laughter until that moment, but hearing it again hits her like a freight train. And before she can even think about the implications of her words, she says, “I missed you so much.”

There’s another kiss pressed to her lips following those words, though this one is lighter and barely even there like a ghost. “Oh Skye, don’t worry, I’m not going to go away any time soon. I’m technically to be on bed rest, but well, I was always a better doctor than a patient.”

Skye can remember all too well what _Doctor_ Jemma was like.

 “Yeah, well, you should listen to them anyways,” Skye insists, “And I promise, I’ll be right here waiting for you when you wake up again.”


End file.
